


What’s Hotter You or the Coffee?

by jetblacklilac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblacklilac/pseuds/jetblacklilac
Summary: Being a caffeine dependent person, it's natural to find oneself in a coffee shop. Well, until a reason (excuse) in a form of a barista comes along and coffee isn't the primary reason to visit a coffee shop anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i love coffee and i love luke. therefore, this fic is born out of my love of both (i dedicate this to putri!!)

 

Coffee shop is a haven for anyone whose blood is essentially composed of caffeinated drinks. You certainly aren’t the exception. When talks of a rustic coffee shop have reached your ears, you just know the distance from the city to its remote location is absolutely worth it. Details on how to arrive at this paradise isn’t hard to acquire since people in your classes have been buzzing about it, gushing and planning about their next visit. Your heart sank at how it would be crowded and maybe you wouldn’t get a seat for yourself.

A perfect excuse presented itself on your lap; you’re in need of a bubble to cram your studies at.  _ This Sunday;  _ you vowed to yourself. You sat in your classes, lectures and homework served as background noise as you conjured images of the shop based on what you have been listening to. The week slipped past you like running your fingers through water and you couldn’t care less.

The awaited day finally crawled upon your calendar. Heart thumping, fingers tapping against your jean clad knees, you survey the scenery outside of the bus; an akin to a dessert if you must describe it. The conductor shouts for your stop and you scramble out of it. You recalled what your seat mates whispered during History and took a cab, instructing the driver to take you where your mind has been at for the past week.

Ten minutes later, the cab driver halts to a stop and hand reaching out behind him so you can pay the fee. You fish out a portion of your allowance and gladly slide out of the car. Standing in front of you, the very establishment that has garnered attention towns’ miles away from where you stand.  The edifice is painted in a humble ivory-white shade. Its roof is precisely the color of sand you wondered if the owners really went to the beach and used buckets of it. Potted plants flanked the wide oak door that held the sign “Open” in cursive.

You grin and opened pushed past it. You’re senses tingle as the aroma of caffeine is strong in the air, conversations and a particular song from the radio created a buzz of noise that were somehow comforting. Your fear came true as you scanned the wooden floored shop, all around; people were seated on almost every visible seat you can note. 

Biting back a sigh, you knew you’d just have to buy a drink and return home. What good is it to drink coffee and not pretend you’re not in some movie while you’re in a coffee shop? Finding the line wasn’t a hard task since it snaked a curve with people lining it. They had their eyes trained on the chalkboards that have colorfully written their menu. There were even doodles of coffee cups and beans at the corner. 

Listening to the calming song helped in making waiting tolerable. Eventually, it was your turn. You were slightly grateful your barista isn’t the tall, sarcastic brunette, who gave an impression he’d rather be somewhere else. Han, you took note of his name. And you stood in front of an empty cashier. 

“Hi, I am terribly sorry I kept you waiting! I’m Luke and I’m your barista!” You heard an overly amiable voice and you traced it back to the source. Your eyes widened a little at the sight of him. 

Luke was much shorter than his co-worker but that didn’t shorten your ardent gaze towards him. He had shaggy hair, past his ears and shined like honey. His built was merely lean and it was emphasized with the white shirt he wore, the green apron tied around his middle accentuated toned body he has. His eyes, you gushed in your mind, had a unique shade of blue that even you couldn’t put into words. They were large and innocent and his smile only heightened the sweetness he radiates. 

He did a little wave and your inner monologue is broken. Mortified, you attempted to scan the menu in false thoughtfulness. Mindful that your cheeks are burning and you wouldn’t dare initiate eye contact with him. 

“I see you’re new here. No biggie. How about we start with the basic, yeah? Would you like a frappe or coffee? Maybe some pastries to pair your drink with?” Luke gently assisted you in decision making. This only made you flustered more.

Clearing your throat and composing your posture, you lowered your attention to the cardboard menu. “I’d like a café latte, please.” You squeaked. 

The adorable barista nodded. He inputs your order on the computer. “Pastries?” He repeated. “My Aunt bakes them herself. You should really try her chicken pot pie. She gave me a sample myself last night it was terrific! But don’t take my word for it though.” He advises you and bestows the same dazzling smile you could’ve sworn made your knees shake.

You bob your head in agreement. You had half the mind to order everything if it meant listening to his calming voice and having an excuse to stare at him. “Yeah, that sounds lovely. I’ll have that too. For to go, there’s a lot of people here today.” You pointed out and pushed out the sadness out of you words. When he asked for your name, you gave it and you bite your tongue as you almost announced your number as well. 

“Okay but do return. I’ll be happy to guide you through our specialties here!” He said and accepts the prices of your order. He then gave you the change. “Please come again!” 

“Even in dirty talk you’re so polite kid.” The intimidating brunette commented as he scribbled a costumer’s name. He didn’t even spare a glance at the blushing duo at his side but a smirk is subtle on his mouth.

You went along to the end of the line, your thoughts scattered and all because of some blue eyed, chatty, cute as a button, barista. Waiting for your order, you scan the area. You nearly jump in delight at seeing an empty table by the window.  _ Thank my lucky stars,  _ you screamed in your mind as you sat on one of the plush seats.

You arranged your notebooks and yellow pad on the square table, finally utilizing this opportunity to study. Though you dutifully scanned through them, you were mindful of the tiny woman shouting for the customer’s orders at the other end of the bar. What is with them and hiring attractive brown haired people? 

“Um, hey newcomer.” A voice chirped not so far from where you sat.

You tilted your chin up to see Luke, carrying a paper bag and a coffee cup on the other hand. You noticed he wore no apron now and the shirt had the logo of NASA at the center of it. “Sorry about that. I found a vacant table after I ordered.” You apologized.

He shrugged one of his shoulders. “It’s alright.” He gestured to the seat in front of you. “May I sit? I’m on my break right now and you seem to be a friendly tourist.” He says as he places your order near your notes. He took your head nod as affirmation and he sat across you. It isn’t his fault but the soft afternoon light streaming by the window made the color in his eyes shine like shining sapphires now.

“So what’s a cramming student doing in Tatooine of all places? The lack of scenery motivates one to study?”  He speculates with a chuckle.

“Your coffee shop is why I’m here. Honestly, it’s all my classmates been chattering about and their talks don’t do justice. It’s even better than what I heard!” Praises poured down your mouth without any filter. You could say you’re guilty but the coy blush dusting on Luke’s cheeks and the shy smile is a sight you’d love to see repeatedly.

You took a sip of the coffee and the delectable taste and grinned at the barista. “My, this is so good!”

“It’s because what we use are organic. Uncle Owen has connections with farmers that’s why the prices are cheap. Since my Aunt Beru can bake really well, the pastries are taken care of with one or two workers of course. We even have a farm of our own produce! I help in planting and stuff. Leia, my sister, is more of the brains of the operation. Han, her boyfriend, and I are the muscles.” Luke explained with a fond smile of the people he mentioned. Their business relies on diligent and dedicated people and somehow the chicken pot pie tastes more delicious with that thought.   

“Your coffee shop is such a hit to people far from this place.” You compliment more. Perhaps to cherish in seeing him blush once more but really, talking with him is pleasure enough.

He sighs and relaxes on the plush seat. “Yeah well, that’s another reason why Uncle won’t let me try flight school.” He lowly mutters, slight disdain sours his plush mouth.

“Flight school? You want to be a pilot?” You echoed his dream in barely hidden excitement. A cute barista who happens to dream of being a pilot? The deities above you must be bored or merciful. Your school requirements forgotten as you study the fascinating boy who seats across of you. 

Luke scratches the back of his neck. “This is awkward for a first meeting; to just spout your deepest ambition. How about after I say it you have to tell me your most desired job, okay?” He suggested with a false stern voice but that merely catalyzed soft smiles to widen your mouths.

You nod. “Of course.” You agreed.

“So, my dad used to be a pilot; like the best in his field but he died. Uncle Owen told me so. And I feel like it’s in my blood, you know? It’s silly and everything because my sister is going to business school for this shop and I want to fly planes. Uncle wants me to stay and inherit the shop but I’m not meant to serve coffee. I feel like I’m born to fly in the sky, maybe even touch the stars.” He confessed. He noted your surprised reaction and lowered his eyes, tugging the collar of his white shirt. “Silly, I know.” He muttered in a deflated voice.

“It is  _ not _ silly! You’re passionate about planes and being a pilot then do it! I think you’d be a terrific pilot.” You encouraged with a beam. You couldn’t deny the image of him in a pilot’s uniform is a welcoming imagination for you. 

“Maybe, I’ll even be the best pilot in the galaxy if Uncle would allow me to try.” Luke huffed like a child. He smiles at you, soft and fond are the only words fit to describe him at this moment. “I believe you have the end of your bargain to uphold.”

You made a move to reply but the same towering barista came walking to their table. He slapped the back of Luke’s hand. He arched a brow and had his hands on his hips. “Your break ended ten minutes ago, Romeo! Get the phone number already, kid.  And you better to Leia before she rips  _ my  _ head off for not bringing you back to your shift.” He scolds. 

Luke cards his hand through his hair and awkwardly slides a napkin. “This really isn’t what I had in mind when I imagined asking for your number.” He said in such an apologetic tone.

“So, you imagined this huh?” You innocently inquired as you scribble your number down with your pen. You glance up to see Han, scoffing, and Luke nearly glowing by the sunlight of the day. 

 Han rolled his eyes and faced you with a crooked grin. “My pal here is already a puppy for you! Look at him, smitten by you.” He guffaws at how he once again reduced the two to having flaming cheeks and eyes averting from each other. He tugs Luke by the arm. “Come on, lover boy, let’s go.”

Luke swipes the napkin and digs it in his pocket. He reluctantly stands up and faces you with a hopeful smile. “I’ll see you sooner than later, I hope.” He says.

You briefly bit your lip. “Of course.” You eagerly agreed. You watch as he and Han slowly blend in the crowd of their shop. 

Funny, you thought as you stared at the untouched notebooks spread out on your table. You never got to study; the very “reason” for coming at this place. And you’d use this reason each time you’ll visit Luke-the coffee shop from now on. 

  
  
  



	2. You're the Sweet Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking in an afternoon can throw in more tension than one assumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy this cheesy fic

The ingredients are meticulously arranged across the smooth kitchen table. You eyebrows drew in concentration; your focus is on reciting the necessities in baking cupcakes. The thick cookbook proudly showcases the recipe on its wooden stand. You took the advice as gospel seeing as how the purchased book is one of the best sellers in the bookshop a few blocks from your apartment. You turned your head towards the doorway of the kitchen at the sound of sneakers tapping against the wooden floor.

“You’re late.” You deadpanned.

Your boyfriend sauntered to you and planted a kiss on your cheek. When he noticed you didn’t budge and the subtle glower remains, he stretches his bent arm and revealed a dozen of roses. Before you could react, he brought you closer with his free hand and firmly kissed you on the mouth. It was a chaste kiss but the combined adoration for each other sweetened it nonetheless. “I had to get them for you, baby.” He reasoned with his brows wiggling in humour.

You merely hum and take a hold of the blooming roses. “Are you ready, Luke honey?” You taunted as you fetched one transparent vase, filled it with water, and placed the roses there. You positioned it near the sink then threw him one white apron with fringes at the bottom.

“Yes, ma’am.” He answers as he ties the strings around his waist. They both snicker at how the cloth tightly fits on his waist, enhancing his lean figure. He stands next to you, eying all the equipment and ingredients laid out in perfect alignment.

It can’t be helped in feeling quite nervous for this activity. Since you aren’t the staple and capable pastry chef, you borrowed some from your friends and consoled with the book you bought not so long ago.

“I’m just glad my sister or her boyfriend isn’t here to sass me when I make mistakes.”

You playfully rolled her eyes. “Even though we’ve been dating for four months, I’m sure Leia spare me from her sarcasm.” You teased with a giggle. You got two eggs and cracked it shell, the whites and yolk pouring down on the bowl. 

“Okay, the oven is preheated. I’ve measured the sugar and butter before you came here.” You informed him and lightly whisked the two eggs in the bowl to a consistency you appear to be satisfied with. Or it’s because of the printed instructions on the book. “Your job mister is to sift the flour and cocoa.” You instructed with a stern face and a twinkle in your eyes.

“Is it supposed to be like this?” Luke questioned as he cautiously sifts the flour. He was done with the cocoa. You told him it was for the icing and though he didn’t quite comprehend, he obeyed her anyways.

You poured the saturated ingredients in a separate bowl from the dry one. She eyed his work and her mouth quirked on one side. “Nice job, pretty boy.” You poked his side before combining the contents’ of the two bowls in the mixer. “Please get me water.” You requested and gradually added to the mix. 

“How do you know if it’s good enough, my love?” Luke asked, his palm massaging your clothed shoulder before pressing a chaste kiss on your neck.         

_ Well, I’ve binged watch youtube tutorials, Masterchef, and reread the freaking book several times just to make sure.  _

You glanced at him, taking this minor afternoon deed notably seriously; much more than you would expect.  When you suggested it with laughter tact at the end, it took you a moment or two to consider his agreement to it as genuine. And not as a continuation of your joke. 

You cleared your throat and turned your attention back to the batter being mixed. “Right, um, yes so the consistency must be just like this! Let’s fill the cupcake liners!” You insisted. Your eyes gleamed as you gestured your boyfriend to pour the batter into the tiny flowery liners.

When the task is done, you walked behind Luke and slides in the batter filled plates into the oven. You clapped her hands and gestured to the icing sugar, perfectly sifted and perfect for the icing. “It’s time for the chocolate frosting.” You declared.

You were each other’s mentors in this scenario. Though you have the mechanics coded in your mind, Luke knew a thing or two with the appliances and procedures with how he used to help around with his Uncle and Aunt in their quaint bakery. He constantly asked you for the precise measurements before adding it in the mix. He was most careful with the melting of chocolate because one has to be vigilant in handling that chore.

It was a peculiar situation for Luke because other than things like this, he can say he’s quite confident in most of the things he does. And yet here he is, on a Saturday afternoon, wrapped in frilly lace apron, taking orders from the determined woman beside him, with all smiles and your bright eyes downright shining. But Luke  _ knows _ he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You make wonderful frosting, Skywalker!” You praised with pride in your voice. You set it aside and check the cupcakes. Taking a toothpick from the bunch of it, you dip it in the one near them and you sigh.  “How about we clean up to pass the time?” You suggested.

Luke got the box of cocoa powder but wasn’t aware of the lid was open so when he crashed against his girlfriend’s shoulder, a cloud of amber puffs in the air and a sharp gasp is heard. “Oh God, baby I’m so sorry! I didn’t-“

Your hands held flour and splashed most of it on his navy Henley. You smirked at his stupefied expression. “Now we’re even.” You stated in finality.

Their eyes drifted to the different containers of powder and without having to say a word they raced to gather more ingredients for themselves. Squeals and deep chested laughter bounced on the walls of the kitchen. They chased each other around the table, blindly throwing powder behind them, and the songs of the radio were barely heard by their rushed footsteps and guffaws echoing around them.

“Quit already, baby.” Luke challenged as he held the box of flour. His face had a mix of cocoa but still he had the most affectionate manner of beaming. He arched a brow at how he hasn’t heard a “yes” from the fierce woman across him, their chests heaving from the foot race, their breaths laboured, but oh the beams on their faces were warmer than the afternoon outside the kitchen window. “Baby, I know you’re tired.” He lightly provoked.

You shook your head, the loose tendrils caressing your cheeks which are stained with powders as well. “Not until you surrender, Skywalker.” You negotiate with a firm tone.

He creeps on his side; sneakers barely making a sound unlike how he entered the bakeshop. He hides his triumphant smirk when he sprints off to you and it was a too swift move to ignore. He drops whatever he’s holding and wraps his arms on your waist, spinning you around the vast kitchen. They both laugh and a small cloud escapes them from all the ingredients stained on their clothes and skin.

He drops you on your feet, still laughing. He bends down, tasting the cocoa on your lush lips. They were barely kissing now since their mouths are widened by their smiles. They laugh and kiss in same breaths until he unfortunately pulled away and brought you closer, their foreheads stuck. His gaze rove over the genuine ecstasy on your face and his cheeks hurt from smiling too much. “God, I love you so fucking much.” He utters with veneration.

When the words were in the air, they both stood rigid at his declaration. It was far too early in their state to utter such a phrase; the kind that would need more talk on their relationship. In truth, what they have is comfort and ease. But that, those three words, catalysed anything but those two things they’ve grown used from being with each other.

You stood there, in his arms, dumbfounded and wide eyed. “Luke…” You mumbled, your voice hinted on so much more than his name.

The oven dinged and Luke raced over there without a moment’s thought. He puts on gloves and extracts the tray fromthe heating oven. He recalls his girlfriend saying the cupcakes would need time to cool down for about two minutes. “We should prepare the icing. Where are the pipe bags again? I can’t remember.” He rambled, eyes darting anywhere else but your inquisitive and almost pleading gaze.

Before you could even complain about his curt attitude, he scoops up the icing batter into the bag with his head bent and his foot nervously tapping with the tune of the radio’s song. He felt pathetic and immensely guilty at abandoning his words. He’s dating the loveliest girl he’s ever met and he chickens out the moment he tells his girlfriend he loves you. His friends would definitely not be proud of this.

_ I love her. I have to follow my heart and that’s the woman beside and frowning down at me.  _ He firmly resolved in his thoughts. He turned, ready to say it one more time but he noted the droop on your shoulders and the subtle frown on your mouth.

“I’ll do one and you copy me, okay?” Your usual silvery voice is subdued as you also didn’t initiate eye contact with him. You did a simple and slow swirl of your wrist and a small amount of icing is caked on top of the cupcake. “Here, you do it.”

An idea lit his mind and he takes the pipe bag from your dainty hands. He carefully swirls the icing, up and down in motion and he ignores the puzzled look you have on. He continued on his work until he stopped at the very last cupcake. He twisted in his step so he was facing you with a victorious beam.

The cupcakes were just enough for him to spell out.  _ I LOVE YOU BABY. _

“I’m sorry I panicked there. But I don’t regret saying it. I know we’ve only been dating for a few months but you, love,-“

“I love you too so much baby!” You giddily intervened. You loosely wrapped your arms on his neck and brushed your nose against his. The tensed movements melted away and what remained is the brightness on their faces and the warmth in their chests at their mutual confession. “And I can’t wait for Leia and Han to taste our cupcakes! We’ll have a double date movie marathon!” You announced and kissed his cheek.

 Luke’s brows nearly disappeared behind the honey locks on his forehead. “They’ll what?” He echoed in slight fear.


End file.
